


five times Bardo cooks for Konoe, and the one time Konoe cooks for Bardo

by kawaikunai



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaikunai/pseuds/kawaikunai
Summary: “Looks good right?” Bardo says, always proud when it comes to his cooking, “dig in!”Konoe hums in agreement and picks one up, keeping his hold light, fearful the tart will crumble in his grasp. He’s almost surprised that someone as large and carefree as Bardo can make such a dainty thing, but then again, he’s experienced that gentle touch himself.





	

1.

When Bardo places the kuim tarts on the table, he calls it a treat, a reward for their hard work. 

After all, for the past couple of weeks their meals have consisted of simple, mostly uncooked foods. Every bit of their time and energy has gone into repairing the inn, which had suffered an alarming amount of damage during their fight with Leaks.

Now, with the walls and roof patched up, and furniture generally repaired (though Konoe still sees a mountain of work ahead, as they still have to buy new sheets and blankets, half the kitchen equipment needs to be replaced, and not to mention the fact that half the rooms don’t have pots for water-) however, Bardo insists on taking the day off, claiming that cooking doesn’t count since he finds it relaxing.

The sweet scent of the kuims wafts up to Konoe’s nose. He can’t help but feel his mouth water, the deep purple of the filling contrasting with the golden brown of the pastry is incredibly appealing, and the telltale steam flowing only emphasizes the fact that it’s still warm and fresh.

“Looks good right?” Bardo says, always proud when it comes to his cooking, “dig in!”

Konoe hums in agreement and picks one up, keeping his hold light, fearful the tart will crumble in his grasp. He’s almost surprised that someone as large and carefree as Bardo can make such a dainty thing, but then again, he’s experienced that gentle touch himself.

Cheeks turning slightly pink, Konoe takes a bite. The sweet and sour kuim almost melts onto his tongue, the crisp pastry offering a nice crunch. He lets out an unintentional sigh and smiles, closing his eyes as he savours the flavour.

When he opens his eyes again, he sees Bardo sitting on the seat across from him, elbow against the table, chin resting against his palm. He’s looking right at Konoe, eyes brimming with warmth. Konoe feels his face heat up, still unused to this sort of attention. He’s snapped out it when he feels Bardo’s thumb against his chin, rubbing against it lightly.

“Is it good? You got some on your chin.” With a smile, Bardo holds up his purple stained thumb before licking the kuim juice off, all while giving Konoe a suggestive look.

“Y-you perverted cat…”

2.

Konoe stretches and seats himself on the bed, sinking into the mattress. Today’s lunch had been busy, with enthusiastic festival goers pouring into the dining room to get their fill. He’s just spent the last two hours running from guest to guest and back to the kitchen, delivering dishes as quickly as he can.

His ears twitch at the telltale sound of the door opening. Bardo walks in with a plate in each hand, shutting the door behind him with his foot. He passes Konoe his plate with a smile and takes a seat right beside him, close enough that their bodies are touching.

They spend a few minutes in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the stir fry of leftover ingredients. Somehow, Bardo always manages to make leftovers into the tastiest dishes. Konoe finishes off his food with a hum, licking what’s left off his fingers. He doesn’t notice Bardo’s gaze on him, following the movements of his tongue as it slowly laves his fingertips.

It’s why he makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat when Bardo silently removes the plate from his other hand. It turns into a yelp when his back hits the mattress, and all that’s in his view is Bardo on top of him, hands on either side of him.

“Wh-what do you think you’re doing?” Konoe asks, knowing full well what Bardo’s planning.

“We’ve been busy since morning,” Bardo says, leaning down and pressing kisses to Konoe’s neck. Konoe squirms slightly at the ticklish sensation of his beard brushing against his skin, gasping as he feels Bardo’s tongue sweeping down his neck. He grabs at Bardo’s shoulders, clutching tightly as Bardo slides his hands under his shirt. He supposes that a small break would be alright.

3.

Konoe stirs as a sweet aroma reaches his nose. He rolls over, still not quite cognizant of his surroundings. It’s when the smell gets stronger that he lifts an eyelid, craning his neck to look around. 

His eyes widen when he notices the empty space beside him.

Bardo, awake? Before him?

He rubs at his eyelids, wondering if he’s dreaming. It sure feels like he’s awake though, and yet, Bardo is nowhere in sight.

He slips out of bed and leaves the bedroom, seeing as there’s no signs of Bardo being in there. He’d be worried if it weren't for that smell-sure enough, the moment he steps into the kitchen, he sees Bardo standing in front of the oven, humming while working away.

At the sound of the door closing, Bardo looks over his shoulder, eyebrows rising.

“Konoe! Why are you up so early?”

“I could ask you the same thing- since when have you ever woken up this early?”

Bardo lets out a laugh, “That’s right huh. Hmm, I woke up feeling nice and refreshed today, so I thought I’d surprise you with a nice breakfast. Ah, but I guess it’s not much of a surprise now.”

“It smells nice though,” Konoe takes another sniff and smiles, he thinks he can pick up the scent of kuims mixed in.

“Hey, Konoe, can you grab a plate?”

Konoe blinks at the request but complies, pulling one out of the cupboard and approaching Bardo.

“Wait right there!” Bardo suddenly says, while Konoe is still over a metre away, “here, catch!”

He suddenly flips his pan and sends something flying in the air. Konoe hesitates for a moment, shocked by the suddenness of the request before bolting forward, arms stretched, and holding the plate as far as possible. The food just barely lands on it with a plop, and Konoe only has a moment to register that it’s a pancake before turning his wrath to Bardo.

“What were you thinking just now?!”

“Hm, what’s the problem? I knew you’d catch it,” Bardo says with a singsong voice. Konoe takes the chance to stomp on Bardo’s tail, and is met with a howl.

4.

It’s chilly out, but it’s no surprise this late at night. Konoe pulls his knees to his chest and stares ahead, where the moon of night illuminates the sky. He takes everything as it is right now, here, the sights he’s seeing, the air he’s breathing, this is what’s real.

And yet, he can’t quiet the unease in his chest, brought on by memories that didn’t originally belong to him.

“Are you feeling alright?”

Konoe turns at the sound of Bardo’s voice. He’s peaking over the corner of the inn, seemingly hesitant about approaching him.

“…yeah, I think I’ll be fine.” Konoe makes a point of scotching over on the bench to make room. Bardo takes the invitation and makes his way over, holding what seems to be a cup. He sits next to Konoe and immediately wraps his arm around his shoulder, pulling him in. 

Konoe rests his head against Bardo’s chest, taking in the comforting warmth and even breathing. Despite Bardo comforting him earlier, he’d felt too agitated to fall back sleep, memories flashing in his mind every time he tried closing his eyes. He’d quietly slipped out of Bardo’s arms and taken refuge in the garden, not wanting his tossing and turning to keep Bardo up.

Of course, Bardo always seems to sense when Konoe is in distress, so he’s not exactly shocked that he’s here now.

“Here, this is good to drink when you need to relax.”

Bardo holds up the cup from earlier, and Konoe accepts it. It smells vaguely spicy, and its heat warms his palms. Konoe takes a small sip, revelling in the flavours. He sighs and murmurs a soft “thank you.”

Bardo simply rubs his back, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead before joining Konoe’s quiet appreciation of the moon. 

5.

If there’s something Konoe hates, it’s feeling helpless. There’s no other way to describe his current state, trapped under the covers, nose congested, throat sore, and heat radiating from all over.

It doesn’t feel right at all, lying around and doing nothing when he knows there’s so much work to do. Sheets to wash, floors to scrub, helping Bardo prep for the dinner rush- he wants to roll out of bed and get to work, but the moment he shifts even slightly, he feels an ache rush over his body.

It’s useless.

Konoe admits defeat and closes his eyes. He doesn’t feel like he can sleep, but he might as well rest so that he can get back to work as quickly as possible. Before realizing it, he nods off to a light and not so restful sleep, though he’s woken by the sound of footsteps not even an hour later.

“..Ah, sorry, did I wake you?”

Konoe yawns, stretching slowly and frowning at the light pain, “’s okay… I wasn’t deep asleep.”

He feels the soft touch of Bardo’s palm against his forehead.  
With a frown, Bardo sets down the steaming bowl he’d brought in. Konoe guesses that it’s some sort of soup or stew, which Bardo always seems to favour making when either caught a bug.

“Your fever’s still pretty high, but it’s better than earlier,” Bardo murmurs, stroking Konoe’s hair, “do you have an appetite?”

“Not really,” Konoe says, leaning into his touch.

“Promise me you’ll try eating a bit tonight?”

“Mmm, I’ll try,” Konoe says with another yawn. Bardo leans in and starts to slowly lick at his ears, the sensation a wonderfully soothing distraction from the rest of his discomfort. Konoe sighs and moves closer, purring in encouragement, the gentle tongue lulling him into a more peaceful sleep.

—

Bardo is flipping through a book when Konoe approaches him at the reception desk. During quiet times, Bardo has taken to reading while waiting for guests to arrive. To Konoe’s relief, the books are no longer about things like devils and curses, but rather things like cooking or general knowledge.

He almost feels a little bad about intruding, since Bardo had looked quite invested in the book when Konoe had called his name. Any apprehension he feels is washed away by the smile on Bardo’s face.

“Yo, Konoe, need anything?”

“That’s,” Konoe shifts slightly, hands nervously clutching the plate behind his back, “I… made you something.”

Bardo tilts his head in curiosity, eyes widening when Konoe presents a small bowl of kadil. It’s not exactly a complicated dish, the only “cooking” involved is the preparation of the sweet syrup, but it’s all Konoe feels confident enough to make at the moment.

“Oh? You made this is for me?”

“Yeah,” Konoe nods and hands him the plate, hands shaking slightly. Bardo accepts it, immediately popping one of the kuims in his mouth, chewing slowly.

Konoe watches, heart beating quickly, afraid that maybe- does it taste bad after all? But Bardo breaks into a grin soon after swallowing.

“It’s delicious, try one!”

Konoe makes to reach for one, though Bardo holds his hand up to stop him.

“Here,” Bardo says, taking another kuim into his mouth and leaning over.

“Y-you perverted cat,” Konoe groans, cheeks bright red, even though he should expect these shenanigans by now.

Bardo just looks him in the eye, giving him that sad, pouty look he loves to use. Part of Konoe wants to tell him that someone his age needs to stop trying to pull that, it’s ridiculous, and it’s certainly not going to work. 

But it does work, because really, he can’t resist when Bardo looks at him like that, so he leans in as well, meeting Bardo’s lips, taste buds alight with the sweetness of the kadil.

**Author's Note:**

> Over the summer I played Lamento and fell into barukono hell. I'm incredibly sad about the lack of fics, and I hope to help remedy this. There are a lot of kuim based dishes in this story, but I figured that was alright since both Konoe and Bardo love them so much!


End file.
